The invention relates to a method and device for detection of information on optical elements, particularly for monitoring a laser arrangement, which optical elements are used at least for the determination of a power of an electromagnetic radiation along a beam path and for the determination of a degree of contamination, or ageing, or the beginning of destruction of optical elements.